Unpredicted Love
by proudlydorky0919
Summary: Summary: Draco and Hermione are both heads faced with the challenge of being able to stay in the same room for more than five minutes without arguing. So I found a revised hard copy of this story and thought I'd update it! I'll be finishing it as well
1. On the Train

I sadly do not own the potter world :sigh:

**Malfoy**

Hermione turned her head from the rain-splattered window and glanced at her friends. Ginny, now in her sixth year, was leaned against the window sleeping under a blanket of her thick, red hair. Hermione watched her sleeping, jealous; she was too excited to sleep but too bored to stand being awake. Harry and Ron were talking animatedly about their favorite subject in between inhaling the snacks Harry had bought. Hermione declined to get involved. Quidditch talk didn't suit Hermione much - she could never get the names right. They were, of course, they were talking about quidditch now.

"Do you remember the Wronski Feint Krum did at the Quidditch World cup?" Hermione's scarred friend asked.

"Krum was amazing! I still can't believe the Irish seeker fell for that!" Ron responded, fervor making his blue eyes big. Hermione watched specks of food and spit fly between her friends, slightly nauseated.

She turned away and looked back out the window. As exciting as the blurred scenery was, she had been looking out the Hogwarts Express for about forty-five minutes now and needed a break.

"Harry, Ron, I'm going for a walk, okay?"

Harry and Ron glanced at her. "Sure, Hermione!" Harry told her, already forgetting what she said. "Whatever you say!" Ron called as she picked up her bag and scurried between them.

Hermione left the carriage and gingerly closed the door, new laptop in hand. She had gotten it during the summer as a bribe. She had gone to America with her parents to "get away from it all." They were worried about her; she had told them about You-Know … Voldemort and they didn't handle it well. As if you could ever get away. She was against going at first - there was so much work to be done; but they had bribed her with electronics and reluctantly she had gotten on the plane. Despite her hesitance, she did have a good time. She had met some nice people in New York, where they had stayed. The first time she saw her new friend, Aimee had come over to her from the corner of the dimly lit dinner theater and pull her tight ponytail, whispering "Hey, gotta light?" When Hermione, shocked, had told her she didn't smoke, Aimee just smiled. "You've got to learn how to relax, bobby". After that night, Hermione saw Aimee quite a few times during the holiday and managed to learn a few things about unwinding. Plus, Aimee had really helped her look older than twelve. The final product of Aimee's teaching was a slightly more confident Hermione who got annoyed at her British friends a little more easily. Now when she looked in the mirror, Hermione didn't notice the buckteeth and frizz; she saw curly hair tamed by length (and amazing anti-frizz serum), a confident gaze, and a straight back. She saw a Head, which is exactly what she wanted.

Hermione stood outside the closed carriage door for a while, thinking about the summer, when she heard a noise coming from the end of the hall. Snapping back to the present, she turned right and headed down to the end of the corridor. After all, she was Head Girl, she thought with a smile, and it was her duty to find the problem and solve it. Hermione walked down the hall, looking for a disruption. She scanned every carriage until she was in the very back of the train. There was no sign of the source of the commotion, so she went into an empty carriage and opened her laptop. Just after signing on, she heard the noise again. This time it was more decipherable; Hermione could tell it was someone yelling. Opening the carriage door silently, she looked out into the hall and didn't see anyone. She had started to step quietly onto the carpet when she saw the carriage door diagonal from hers open with alarming speed. Startled, she drew back into the cubicle until her head was barely showing and saw, to her surprise, Pansy Parkinson run out of the carriage crying.

'Wow!' she thought. 'Who could make that girl cry? They must really be a dick. '

Draco Malfoy followed Pansy out of the carriage. "You heard me! You're too much a whore. Is that hard concept to understand? Get away and stop sniveling!" Pansy fled down the corridor sobbing while Malfoy stood there, fists clenched and nostrils flaring. Hermione was shocked. Finally registering what she had seen, she stepped into the hall.

Malfoy heard her footsteps and whipped his head towards her. In what seemed like an instant, he had crossed the hall and pulled her forcibly into her carriage, shutting the door with a muted slam.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled. Hermione looked at him with wide brown eyes; she didn't respond.

"Answer me!" Draco demanded.

Regaining her composure Hermione asked coldly, "Am I not allowed to have my own carriage?"

Malfoy glared at her. "You could have gotten one up-front," he said, his clenched hands shaking slightly, trying to gain his composure.

"And what if there were none?" she asked, looking daggers back.

Draco said nothing. He just gave Hermione his worst look and stomped out of the carriage, leaving Hermione alone and surprised.

After she heard Malfoy's carriage door slam, Hermione slumped down to the red leather bench next to her laptop.

"Shit." she exclaimed weakly. "It was a dick who made Pansy cried. It was Malfoy."


	2. Jerk

Jerk

"Hurry up Hermione!" Ginny called to the brunette as she stumbled hurriedly out of the carriage. "Sorry Gin! I was just wondering who the heads are going to be!" She called back. "You OBVIOUSLY!" Ginny stated jokingly as Hermione blushed deep red.

"Well, let's hurry up to the feast so we can find out!" Harry said exasperatedly.

"And eat!" Interjected Ron, making all his friends laugh. Together they ran up the familiar stone steps into the Great Hall, searching for seats together at the Gryffindor table. As they jogged into the Great Hall they saw Draco Malfoy and his group of cronies laughing so hard that tears were running down faces.

'Wonder who their laughing at now?' Hermione thought curiously.

"OY! Granger! What are you looking at!" Pansy Parkinson, a seventh year Slytherin, asked with a malicious sneer on her face. Hermione walked slowly over, saying in a louder voice than needed, "Obviously not you Parkinson, my eyes couldn't handle the pain from looking at your face." The people around Hermione, many of them in the Gryffindor house, laughed along with heart. And to Hermione's surprise, Malfoy chuckled too. Out of sheer shocked she voiced out-loud the question she had in her head. "You find that funny Malfoy! Isn't she your girlfriend?" Draco's head turned so suddenly she thought he was going to get whiplash. "What do you mean mudblood? That PANSY is my girlfriend! Please Granger, I have higher standards than that! " Then he leaned closer whispering so only she could hear "And yes, anything that insults that whore I find funny." The shocked brunette looked at Malfoy then whispered "You have standards? Wow, what are they? Pureblood, female, and willing to shag you?" She could see his face start to contort in anger as he grasped the meaning of what she had said. "You think your funny, don't you mudblood?" He snarled, again in his low voice.

"Actually, I do." Hermione stated simply as she stood up straight and walked the rest of the way into the Great Hall, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, soon followed by her friends.

When the Great Hall had filled and everyone had turned expectantly towards Professor Dumbledore, he finally rose and said his usual words of welcome. "Hello returning students and those of you new to our halls. I want to make some start of the term notices. First off, the Forbidden Forest is off grounds to all students, and an updated list of banned items can be seen in Mr. Filch's office. But on to more exciting news. We have chosen our Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy" a huge roar of applause came from the Slytherin table. "And Hermione Granger."

Hermione couldn't believe it. She sat there stunned with her mouth slightly agape while the entire Gryffindor table was on its feet yelling it's praise and Ginny was screaming "I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU!"

When the cheering had finally died down Dumbledore stood up and said "Will the Heads please meet me at the staff table. Thank you very much, now go to bed and sleep all of you. Tomorrow is the first day of school." All the students got up and Hermione parted with Harry, Ron and Ginny. "Bye!" She said as Malfoy walked over from the opposite side of the room to join her where Dumbledore was standing. "Ah. My two new Heads. Let me show you to your rooms." He swept out of the hall and Hermione and Malfoy trailed behind him like puppies. "As you know, you two will share a common room. You may still visit you old common rooms, of course. And the passwords shouldn't be a problem, seeing as you are setting them. Your duties will include meeting with the Prefects, and arranging all Hogsmeade trips. Any questions?" When he had stopped talking he had also stopped walking, right in front of a painting of a group of girls in a field of flowers. A girl with bright blonde hair pulled back into a periwinkle ribbon asked them in a squeaky voice "Password?" Professor Dumbledore turned around, his hair long white hair shining bright. "Ah, I believe it's . . . . . . . hogwash." "Exasperated, sir?" Malfoy asked with an unconcerned look on his pompous face. "No, no! That's the password!" Dumbledore said excitedly. Malfoy's eyebrows rose, blending in with his platinum hair. Behind Dumbledore, that girl chanted in a sing-song voice, "Yes, yes that's the password! You're correct! Come on in! It'll be a blast, so just climb on through! Unless you want to stand out here, just me and you!" Both Heads had a repulsed look on their faces, but Dumbledore just smiled and stepped into the Heads common room.

Hermione had never seen anything like it. The ceiling was like the one in the Great Hall, and showed the starry night sky outside. There were two couches facing each other, one a dark green lined with silver, one a deep red lined with gold. Between the couches there was a low mahogany coffee table that was brightly polished and lined up with the merrily cackling, red brick fire place. The walls, the usual stone tastefully covered with pictures of previous Heads and Headmasters, matched the green and gold carpet lining the floor. Leading from the common room was three doors. After inspection, it was discovered that one led to a small kitchen and the other two led to stairs that the two Heads supposed led to their rooms but didn't venture any further for the moment. "Do you find it satisfactory?" Dumbledore asked as his eyes dancing with amusement. "Of course!" and "It will do." Cried Hermione and Malfoy. "And Professor, may I ask a question?" "You just have, Miss. Granger, but you may ask another one." The girl blushed a light shade of red. "I was just wondering if we were going to have the Yule Ball again this year." "Of course Miss. Granger, if you and Mr. Malfoy wish. You two are in charge of that as well. Hadn't I said that? I guess not, otherwise you not have asked. " "Thank you Professor!" Hermione squeaked. "Anytime, anytime. I shall leave you now to explore. Have a good night." Professor Dumbledore left the common room with his robes billowing out underneath him.

Hermione turned to go up the staircase on the left, which she thought would be hers because it had a red carpet on the stairs, as Malfoy said "Night, Mudblood. Don't try to seek into my room during the middle of the night, I won't shag you like you want me to." Hermione started choking. When she had finally regained use of her voice she said "Only stupid, desperate, blind, and ugly girls would even _consider_ shagging you." With that she turned and walked up the steps, ignoring Malfoy as he said "Well, no guy in his right mind would shag with YOU!"

When she had reached the top of the staircase she set her password (periwinkle) and stepped through the hole in the wall to find a circular room with big windows, a king four-post mahogany bed, and a plush white carpet. She had a vanity with a large round mirror next to her wardrobe and a small door that she supposed led to her bathroom. She changed into her pajamas that the house elves had brought up and flopped down on her bed, thinking 'How can Malfoy be _such_ a jerk!'


	3. The Door, the Dance, and the Dare

The Door, the Dance, and the Dare

Draco slammed the door. How could that filthy mudblood think that she could insult him like that! "Pureblood, female, and willing to shag with you!" he muttered in a taunting voice. 'I could have any girl! Damn, I could have _Hermione_ if I wanted to! But why would I _want_ to?' these thoughts racing through his head as he set the password (giant squid), and stepped into his room. It had a black carpet, paintings of Salazar Slytherin on the circular stone wall, a pine bed, and a wardrobe was open next to a large pine desk. In between the large windows and his bed was a small door. Wondering what it could lead to as he opened it, he heard a slow creak. He turned around hurriedly thinking it might be someone on the stairs outside his room listening in. 'Probably that mudblood Granger trying to dig up some dirt on me and get me expelled or something.' He went and opened the door leading out to the hall. Nothing. 'What am I thinking? I'm getting paranoid. Why, who knows.'

He closed the door slowly, still thinking someone might be listening to him. When the door was securely closed (he had checked), the blond teen leaned against the wall. He sighed audibly and shook his head. He returned to the mysterious door, and opened it quickly. Again he heard the creek, though it was faster and at a higher pitch this time. "It was just the door! Merlin, I AM paranoid!" he said decisively. Then he stepped into the room.

At first he thought he had stepped into a forest. Everything was green. The forest green walls matched the counters (moss green) and rested under tinted windows that allowed both light and privacy for the bathroom and the wall length mirror that rested under the windows. Even the rug looked and smelled like grass! The shower/tub was surrounded by light green glass that had moving bubbles moving in it. He walked over to the other side of the moderately sized loo. He reached out and started to turn the door knob. 'Huh.' He thought. 'This door doesn't squeak.'

Hermione Granger was lying face down in her bed, trying very hard not to scream. 'Draco Malfoy is living scum of the Earth! He thinks he can push me around! JUST because my parents are muggles! Merlin! I get better grades than him! Why, _WHY_, did he have to be Head Boy!' She flopped over onto her back, closed her eyes, and sighed. 'Maybe if I just ignore him? No, that _never_ works! It hasn't worked for the past six years, I doubt it'll work now!' She laid on her bed unmoving. 'I'm just going to have to grin and bear it! Well, maybe not grin. Unless, of course, I get a wicked insult for that pompous little brat!' She sat up, chuckling to herself at all of the things she could do to Malfoy. 'Hmmmmmm. He didn't look too bad as a ferret!'

She glanced at her watch. Nine fifty-four. Time to get ready for bed. She really missed the long nights out in America. The parties, the blaring music, and dancing with all those guys. The Head Girl smiled, the memories of those nights fresh in her memory. She gone to a lot of parties with Aimee and, to her surprise, guys had actually asked her to dance. It took her a little while to get used to it, but after a few weeks she could dance as good as the other girls .

She liked to dance better than anything else. The music, the heat, the excitement, everyone together, close. It was great! But try to explain that to Harry and Ron. They were still too traumatized from dancing at the Yule Ball to really love it. Ginny, though, understood what was so great about it pretty quickly, but the boys were oblivious! 'I really need a romance in my life. Great friends can only get you so far. If only I could meet some guy who liked to dance!' She thought sadly, knowing of no guy like that at Hogwarts.

Snapping herself out of her reflective, wishful mood, Hermione stood up and walked over to her vanity. She pulled the wooden chair back and sat down. The lonesome girl reached into her dark grey backpack next to her vanity and took out her laptop. She sighed and thought 'If only it worked here. Then I could at least talk to Aimee.' She slid the black wireless back into it's bag and changed into her pajamas.

Draco opened the door and stepped into another room. It was circular like his, with large windows, a white carpet, and a king sized bed. Looking around the room he saw something that made his jaw drop as he cried out in surprise. "Bloody hell! Granger! What the hell are you doing in here! And what are you wearing?"

Hermione spun around, hair spinning out underneath her, causing her to look angelic. Unfortunately, the momentum of her spin caused her not only to fall out of her chair, but go flying toward none other than her fellow Head. On reflex he lunged, just managing to catch her and maintain his balance. He couldn't help but notice her cleavage in her low cut t-shirt. 'Wow! Granger's got some curves!'

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM MALFOY?"

"What? Your room!" 'Wow, she looks half way descant for a mudblood in that tight t-shirt.' He stood there, holding her arms by the crook of his elbows. She stood up abruptly, causing his thoughts to trail off.

"Remember! This is the _Heads_ Dorms! But just because we sharea dorm _DOESN'T_ give you _PERMISSION_ to come into my room anytime you want!" Hermione screamed and Malfoy could see the rage coursing through her. 'How dare he! Come in my room without knocking! And _definitely_ not invited!' she thought savagely.

"What if I didn't know it was your room, you filthy mudblood!" Malfoy yelled with feeling. 'What is her problem? I made a simple mistake! Merlin, it's like I caught her naked or something!'

"Well, if you can't figure that out, then you aren't suited to be Head Boy!" The woman stated. 'How in the world did he get to be Head boy? His father must have bribed someone! No doubt Snape helped! Ugh! And I have to share a dormitory with him!' she thought to herself.

"ME! You aren't suited to be Head Girl! You filthy, stupid, ignorant, ungrateful, little mudblood! You think that you can invade my privacy!" Malfoy shouted, not remembering that _he_ walked into _her_ room and was standing there in only his undershirt and casual pants that he had changed into earlier.

"If you think so little of me, why are you even here? If you don't like someone you generally stay _away_ from them!" 'Damn! For a pompous, arrogant, idiotic, weird, stupid, geeky, obsessive, gross, perverted, evil, soon-so-be-Death-Eater, pureblood manic, jerk-off ferret, he doesn't look to bad!'

"Are you checking me out Granger!" Malfoy questioned, repulsed. 'Ha! I knew I could have Granger if I wanted to! I've never met a girl who doesn't think I'm hot, and I'm not starting here!'

"Merlin, no! You little pervert!" Hermione said indignity, even though she knew that the blush creeping up her cheeks would give her away. Hopefully, he would think it's just because she's so pissed off.

"Good! I wouldn't want a mudblood to look at me." Malfoy stated simply. He stood there, his arms folded over his toned and tan chest knowing that it flexed his muscles for him. He loved that pose, it made girls go crazy.

"Really, Malfoy? Then how come you checked me out earlier?" Hermione asked, smugly. She was pretty used to guys checking her out, but Malfoy! 'That pervert will look at any girl as long as she stands still long enough!'

"I did NOT!" He denied. 'Why would I? She's a mudblood! Nobody checks out mudbloods except muggles, other mudbloods, and blood traitors! And I am none of those!' he thought indignity.

"Oh please! Like I didn't see you looking down my shirt earlier!" She said, sounding disgusted and haughty at the same time. 'He doesn't want to come off that high and mighty horse of his! Well, he seemed to have come down a little. He's practically drooling over there and he still is trying to say that he didn't check me out!' she thought angrily as she put her hands on her hips, and putting one hip out to the side.

He asked menacingly "What guy would even look at you!" He gulped. He could see almost all of her legs. Her small navy and white polka-dot shorts matched her tight white shirt that was low cut enough for Malfoy to easily see her cleavage.

"HA! I'll have you know that many guys have danced with me over the summer! I even had seven guys ask me out! In case you haven't noticed, I've been getting stared at by so many guys I can't even count!" This was a bit of an over statement, but Malfoy didn't know that. 'He thinks he's the only decent looking person! Well, he's going to realize that he's not the only person in this entire school who can get someone to check them out!'

"You! Bookworm Granger! I don't believe it!" Malfoy said, unaware that he was easily provoking Hermione to say something rash. 'I highly doubt she's even kissed a guy!' was his only thought.

"Well, why don't we have a dance and I'll prove it to you!" she asked with a glint of a dare in her eye. She wasn't going to let him get away with this. He had tormented her, her friends, and everyone else who doesn't slobber on his shoes! Time for some major pay back!  
"Fine!" He said, "And I dare you to dance with me so I can so if it's really true!" 'Ha! Now I can tell everyone how crappy of a dancer she is! I mean, she can't be _good_ at dancing! She's a mudblood for Merlin's sake!'

"You've got a bet!" Hermione said confidently. She knew this was one bet should could definitely win. So many guys have told her that she was the best dancer that turning Malfoy into putty at the sight of her dancing shouldn't be any problem at all.

The two Heads stood there glaring at each other for a while. Then Malfoy turned, walked to the door and paused at the wooden frame, calling "This will be one fun dance! Watching you fling around, trying to dance! It'll be hilarious!" Then he turned and walked away without a backward glance.

Hermione ran to the door and said loudly, even though Malfoy was already in his own room and not listening "Don't you ever open this door again Draco Malfoy!"


	4. Fun First Day Back

Fun First Day Back

Malfoy stared at his plate. Why did he have to make that dare with Granger? Now he has to plan a dance! And he has to do it with the filthy mudblood! Damn! What was he thinking? Maybe he could just explain to her that he got caught up in the heat of the row. No, that would involve talking to her. Malfoy sighed loudly. "What's wrong Dracokins?" Pansy asked, making Malfoy cringe. "Nothing Parkinson. Why don't you go shag yourself so I don't have to be around you? And I thought I had told you that we had broken up!"

Pansy's simpering smile didn't falter. "Oh Dracokins! I know you love me!" Malfoy convulsed. How could that little slut think that he fancies her! Batting her lashes like it made him give in! Well, it used to, but it won't anymore!

"Really Parkinson? That's news to me! And by the way, you're the biggest whore I've ever met so if you would be decent enough not to talk to me, I would greatly appreciate it!" Malfoy leapt out of his seat making Pansy draw back. With his face red in anger he left Pansy sitting sulkily at the table.

"Wonder what's got his knickers in a bunch?" Ron asked questioningly from the Gryffindor table. "Maybe he found out he's playing us in Quidditch next month?" Harry questioned calmly. The infamous trio burst out in laughter. Ron was trying not to choke, and Hermione had turned bright red.

When they finally got themselves under control enough to talk, Pansy, who had been walking out of the Great Hall, steered a course for them. "And what are you filthy Gryffindors laughing about?" she asked snobbishly. "Your face, Parkinson. It's hilarious." The girl of the trio stated smoothly. The Gryffindor table exploded with restrained laughter. Pansy turned a beet red and trudged out of the Great Hall with the snickers of the Great Hall echoing after her.

"Ha ha! That was really fun, but now it's time to go to class!" Hermione said with touches of finality and humor in her voice. Ron stuck his tongue out. "Aw man! We have Snape first! This is going to be a _fun_ first day back!" he told his friends sarcastically. The trio of friends laughed joyously and left the Great Hall.

When they finally reached the cold dungeon class room the professor was waiting. "Ah, I see you have made it just on time. Another minute and I would've had to deduct ten points. For being so close I think I'll take five points from Gryffindor." He said with a satisfied smirk. Harry, Hermione, and Ron jaws dropped. "But Professor, only half the class is here!" Harry said tensely and indignity.

"I'll deduct another five points for back talk Mr. Potter. Now you three take your seats or I shall deduct more!" Snape snapped with an air of 'I-can-do-whatever-the-hell-I-want-to-you-and-you-can't-stop-me!' about him. The infuriated trio worked their way over to their usual seats from last year. Hermione, sitting in between Ron and Harry, heard her red-haired best friend mutter "Slimy little git! I just wanna . . . ." He made a violent motion under the desk.

"Ron! He's a teacher!" Hermione whispered, shocked at Ron's willingness to hurt a teacher. 'Even though Snape does deserve it . . . .' She thought to herself. Sighing she took out her cauldron, supplies, and a spare bit of parchment. Brring! The bell had rung and all the Gryffindors were in their seats.

The entire class turned their heads to face the door as the Slytherins came into the room, laughing and talking loudly. "Sit down, sit down." When everyone had finally settled he continued. "Today we are making the Light Potion. Can anyone tell me what it is?" Hermione's hand rose straight in the air as always. "No one! Tsk, tsk! I would have expected better from my Advanced Potions class."

"The Light Potion creates a light emotion in the drinker. Various emotions that emanate from the drinker are; happiness, joy, love, peace, contempt, relaxation, and often ecstasy. Many side affects are; epiphanies, giddiness, un-perturbation, visions, finding true love, and felling great surges of passion."

"Well? Why aren't you taking this down?" Snape asked sharply, ignoring the fact that Hermione had been scribbling on parchment since he began talking. When the class had finally finished taking notes Snape informed them, "Next week we will be making the Light Potion, so come prepared for a particularly hard class. No mess ups will be allowed."

"Somebody needs to give him the Light Potion." muttered Ron as the class scrambled out of the dungeon classroom to the much awaited bell. The three best friends laughed heartily at Ron's joke, walking towards the warm air wafting in from the doors.

When they arrived in McGonagall's class room they took seats near the front, with much persuasion from Hermione, ("We'll learn so much more if we're at the front!"), and took out their books '_Transfiguration: An Art_'. Professor McGonagall walked in with her usual set face and brisk pace.

"Good morning class. Today we will study human transfiguration. Am I correct in thinking that no one but Miss Granger has studied it before?" The class returned her question with blank looks. "I see I am correct. Well then, start reading! Tomorrow we are going to practice the incantation. Tonight's homework, to write an eighteen inch essay on the complexity and precision of human transformation. Due Friday. That is all." Harry and Ron exchanged looks as the entire class, except Hermione, groaned.

"I can't believe it! Eighteen inches due on Friday! That's wicked!" whispered Ron, rather loudly, to his friends. The raven haired man nodded in agreement and the Head Girl just looked appalled. "Ron!" she said with indigence. The red haired teen just rolled his eyes and opened his book. Following suit, Harry and Hermione opened their books.

Their next classes, History of Magic and Charms, past by uneventfully. Except when Ron almost blew up Harry's hat with the Remove Charm.

Jumping out of their seats when the bell rang, the two boys walked up to the Gryffindor tower and the lonesome girl walked to her own common room. 'Well, not just mine. Malfoy, the little arse, shares it too.'

"Password?" the annoyingly cheery girl asked Hermione. "Hogwash." She stated in a bored tone. "Yes, yes that's the password! You're correct! Come on in! It'll be a blast, so just climb on through! Unless you want to stand out here, just me and you!" Hermione climbed through the portrait hole as fast as she could.

"What the hell! Granger! What are you doing here!" He was lying on the couch with his hair disheveled. Hermione had thought she heard something coming from the common room but decided she hadn't and focused on the matter at hand.

"Do we have to go over this again! I live here too, you know!" She said walking over to the couch. "And why is your shirt off?" she asked curiously. Malfoy was lying there on the couch with his shirt off, showing his tanned and toned, but-not-to-toned, chest. Hermione started looking around the room. Seeing a female's shirt on the ground and lip gloss smudges on Malfoy's face, she had a suspicion that something was happening. "Who were you shagging?" She asked resolutely with her hands on her hips.

'She has nice hips.' He thought. Then he shuddered at his thought. Snapping back to reality by Hermione's glare, he said "Shag? Me? I'm Head Boy, remember? We Heads don't do things like that!" He stated with a hurt expression on his face. The acting was ruined a smidge by the fact he said the last sentence with a sarcastic tone.

"Save me the dramatics Malfoy, or should I say Slytherin Sex King. Who is she and where has she gone? And you're right. Heads don't do things like that! Maybe this will convince Dumbledore you don't deserve to be Head Boy." She said with a hint of 'ha-ha-I-got-you' in her voice and an uncharacteristic smirk on her face. She watched with glee as Malfoy's face fell.

'What! That mudblood has been spying on me!' Malfoy thought before saying "You don't deserve to be Head Girl you filthy little mudblood!" Hermione's face contorted in anger and Malfoy decided to add one more insult. "And the only reason you are getting your knickers in a bunch is because you want to be the one shagging me."

Hermione stood there, her fists clenched and anger radiating from every pore. "You are such a fucking " Before she could finish the sentence, Malfoy was up off the couch and pressing Hermione against the cold stone wall with his hands on her wrists, pinning them to the wall and his pointy face inches away from hers. Her breathing was ragged and he had a mischievous smile on his face that made her wonder what he was planning in his twisted, perverted, and evil little mind.

"You're not going to tell anybody about your suspicions of me having a girl in here, are you? That wouldn't be good for me." He paused. "Or you." Malfoy stated, at first sounding like it was an everyday conversation, but Hermione shivered when he slipped the threat in.

Regaining composure she stated simply, "Now why would I do that? I don't have any reason to tell. Yet." Hermione smiled at the sound of her own threat and thought 'Ha! Take that you evil, jerk-off, pompous little bastard." She was jerked out of her thoughts when Malfoy letting go of her arms and stepping back from her.

"Of course you wouldn't. Goodnight Granger. I'm going to bed early so don't wake me. After all, the Slytherin Sex King needs his sleep." He gave her his classic smirk and left the room, heading up the stair case towards his bedroom with his annoying swagger. Hermione picked up a pillow and threw it at the couch. Ignored by Snape, insulted by Parkinslut and Malfoy! Ron was right. This was a _fun_ first day back.


	5. The Bathroom

The Bathroom

Ring! Ring! Ring! Draco Malfoy looked at his wind-up alarm clock. The number hands told him it was six thirty in the morning. Malfoy reached over and savagely hit his alarm clock, causing it to fall off the bedside table but not turn off. Groaning he stood up and grabbed his alarm clock. Muttering cursed at it, simultaneously throwing it at the wall. When it broke into a thousand pieces he felt the anger drain out of him and walked slowly over to the bathroom door, scratching his bare chest and rubbing his hands on his black boxers for warmth, he thought about what had made him so mad. 'It wasn't the alarm clock. No, I bet it was Granger, stupid mudblood. I can't believe she walked in without knocking! So what if she shares the dormitories, too! She should always knock before opening a door where her superiors could be present. And then she walked in on me and Alicia! Good thing Alicia had enough sense to hide in the kitchen when she heard that annoying girl sing that stupid song. But then she had to leave. Ugh! That Granger's going to put a real dent in my shagging life with her "follow the rules" attitude. How do Potty and Weasel put up with it?' By the time he had finished ranting to himself he had reached the door leading to the adjoining bathroom. 'Bet that filthy little insolent bitch Granger would want me to knock.' Malfoy gave a quick laugh. 'Ha! Fat chance Granger! You're more likely to be my girlfriend!' The blonde teen thought savagely, turning the door knob with such ferocity that it looked like he wanted to tear the knob off the door. As he stepped into the green oasis the first thing he noticed was steam. A lot of steam. Then as look up from the wet floor he noticed a girl standing there. 'Damn, she's pretty curvy. Wonder how she got into the dormitory? She's probably one of Granger's friends. Too bad. She's hot.' He stepped forward noiselessly, planning on scaring her and then getting a good look at her. As he got closer he could she her lank hair was a brown color and it hung down long enough to touch her middle back. The only thing she was wearing was short, and a little see through, dark blue cloth shorts with a matching white shirt that stuck to her body showing every curve. He couldn't see her face yet because of the steam and because she was leaning forward so close to the mirror that her face was almost touching. When he was only one foot away from her body, 'Her curvy and cute body!' he decided to speak. "Hey there babe." He smiled a wide smile as she screamed a satisfyingly loud shriek and turned to face him. What he saw almost made him pee his boxers. "Holy shit!" He screamed he couldn't believe his eyes! It couldn't be! "No fucking way! This is NOT right!" How could it be? Malfoy groaned in despair. He had called her 'babe'! And of course she had to be . . . . . . . .


	6. Confusion

Hermione rolled out of bed and looked out herself in the full length mirror that she had asked the house elves to bring up. 'Guys say I'm cute. I get hit on sometimes. Malfoy checked me out for Merlin's sake! So why don't I have a boyfriend?' Sighing, she gathered up her shower stuff. She walked in the shower, feeling the water pour down her back and soak her hair. Once she was done she got out of the shower and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. 'Maybe it's that pimple on my forehead? But you can't see it! Ugh! I'm going crazy!' She continued to look at her self in the mirror. She was looking so intently she didn't hear the boy walking into the bathroom until he said "Hey there babe." Screaming her head off in fear she turned and saw Malfoy. "Malfoy! What the hell! My God! Why are you in here? Don't you knock? Or respect other people's privacy? Ugh! I can't believe you barged in on me again! Do you have a problem? You can't help but open doors without knocking? Draco Malfoy! You are the living scum of the earth! A jerk-off, ferret boy, Slytherin, evil, lazy, soon-to-be-Death-Eater, pureblood maniac! I can not believe that I have to share the honor of being a Head with you! Ugh!" Her fists were clenched in anger for the second time in twenty four hours and her face was a bright cherry red. 'I cannot believe that he walked in here! He has NO concept of privacy at all!'

"Damn! Chill out Granger! It's not like I caught you in the shower! What the hell is your PROBLEM?" He asked her, his voice escalating with every syllable. He couldn't believe he was getting yelled at by the same girl for the third time in two days. Girls _worshiped_ him, not yelled. He was not going to take this. 'If she has a problem she will just have to deal with it! Not take it out on me!' He thought pompously.

"YOU!" she screamed exasperatedly. "Every year you have gotten increasingly more annoying. I try to put up with it! I do! Put I'm not going to put up with it anymore! I'm tired of trying to keep myself in line because _you_ are out of line! And would you please stop calling me a mudblood! If you don't like me, that's fine! But you don't have to make my life a living hell just to get the point across!" By the time she was done screaming tears were streaming down her face. During the silence that elapsed after she had finished telling Malfoy what she thought, she felt her knees shake and she collapsed crying to the floor. All she could think as her hot tears burned her face was, 'I'm crying in front of Malfoy. I'm crying in front of Malfoy. I'm crying in front of Malfoy.' and she felt arms wrap around her shoulders and a warm hand pull her damp head to a chest.

Malfoy felt horrible. It was a new experience for him. Feeling horrible because of what somebody did to him was normal, he felt it all the time. But feeling bad for what he did to someone else . . . Granger's words still echoed in his head. '"Every year you have gotten increasingly more annoying. . . I'm tired of trying to keep myself in line because you're out of line! . . . . But you don't have to make my life a living hell just to get the point across!"' She had said that he was her problem. After she had collapsed to the floor crying he had wrapped his arms around her and put her head on his chest, surprising even himself. He didn't know he could feel compassion, let alone comfort someone. Once when her crying had turned to dry hiccups, she turned to him saying "You've tormented me over the years, and now you're comforting me for what you've done. Why?" He couldn't explain it to her. He didn't even know himself. He guessed it was because he had never seen a woman cry. When he saw the tears running down her face he felt like wiping them away and holding her tight. So he did. He was never one for holding back. The weird thing is that Granger didn't break away; she just came closer.

He looked down at his hands. They were wet from stroking her damp hair and hugging her close. He lifted his hands to his nose and sniffed lightly, smelling her vanilla scent. Sighing he walked over to his bed. After she had asked him why he held her, he just stared into her wide and innocent brown eyes with his ice blue eyes for a few minuets with his hands still delicately holding her arms. He could imagine what she was thinking. 'That jerk Malfoy will probably start trying to feel me up.' But he was just trying to sort out his thoughts. Why did he hold her instead of just laughing and hanging her breakdown over her head, like he usually would? He hates her. She's a mudblood, he has to hate her. Sighing loudly he grabbed one of his extra alarm clocks, set it for forty-five minutes later and sat down on his bed, allowing his body to fall back and his eyes to close. The last thought he had before falling into unconsciousness was 'If I hate her, then why did it feel so good to hold her?'


	7. Together

Together

After Malfoy left the bathroom, Hermione just on the floor thinking. He had held her. He had comforted her. The teary eyed girl was in shock. Her and her friend's greatest enemy since day one just held her after she had screamed at him. 'How freaking weird! Malfoy can show _compassion_! It's so twilight zone! Wait 'til I tell Harry and Ron. They won't believe it! Well, if they even hear me talk.' Hermione stood shakily up. She was still disoriented after crying so much. And falling to the floor didn't help either. Hermione walked determinedly to her room and slowly changed into her school uniform. After pulling on her robes she walked down the stairs with a brisk pace, determined to not see Malfoy this morning so she wouldn't have to talk to him about what just happened.

When Hermione had finally reached the Gryffindor table panting, she had to walk down five floors from the other side of the school, she sat down wearily next to Ron. "Hey!" she said to Harry and Ginny who were sitting across from her, giggling and whispering. "Hello Hermione! How was your morning?" Ginny asked Hermione while trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Ah, fine. Well, okay. I mean, I had a total breakdown after Malfoy walked in on me in the bathroom, and then I started to cry and" Hermione said while looking at the pair of laughing Gryffindors across the table from her.

"WHAT!" Ron screamed. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes along with everyone else in the hall. "MALFOY WALKED IN ON YOU IN THE BATHROOM? WHERE'S THAT TWITCHY LITTLE FERET, HERMIONE?" Ron started to violently whip his head from side to side, looking for Malfoy. Once he caught sight of the blonde Slytherin, he leapt from his seat screaming "I'M GOING TO GET YOU, YOU EVIL FERRET!" Hermione was watching, along with the rest of the Great Hall, in amazement. As Ron started to run forward towards the Slytherin table, Seamus (yelling "GET HIM!"), Dean, Neville, and Harry (who leapt over the table), jumped on Ron as he started. When Ron stopped twitching it was evident that he had given up under the weight of his friends. Hermione put her head on the table and covered her face with her brown hair, knowing her cranial region was as red as a cherry. One by one the boys slowly got off Ron, afraid he would start running towards the Slytherin table again. Ron finally was able to stand up and he brushed himself off along with the others, (it took Harry a little longer because he had eggs, syrup, and pancakes down his front.), then sat down. Asking calmly, "So Hermione, as I was saying, Malfoy walked in on you in the bathroom?"

Malfoy's mouth was still hanging open when Ron had sat down. Hermione had told them. Well, tried to. Weasel had freaked and would have tried to kill him. 'Granger had been so embarrassed, it was kinda cute.' He thought observantly to himself. 'Shit! Here I go again with "cute"!' Groaning he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Something wrong, man?" Blaise asked from across the table.

"Nothing's wrong. Weasel was going to make a feeble attempt at trying to kill me and I was trying not to laugh." Malfoy snapped at his "best" friend. If you could say he had a friend at all.

"Yeah it was a laugh. But he said something about you walking in on the mudblood earlier? What was it like? She definitely has a lot more to give than she did last year. Did you her ass in that skirt? Nice, for a mudblood." Blaise said to Malfoy while leaning in so as not to be over heard. "She would be great for a quick shag in the hall. But she's never shagged anyone before, so she wouldn't be good at it. Shame." Ending his sentence in a whisper.

Malfoy jumped out of his seat. "Yeah, it would be great. Come on, let's go tell her." He demanded as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. With Blaise following along behind him with Crab and Goyle, they reached the Gryffindor table. "Hello blood-traitor and company. We just came to tell you a little interesting fact we have decided is all to true to be ignored. Didn't we Blaise?" Malfoy said, lo oking at Blaise.

"Yes that is the reason Malfoy. It's a very interesting fact. Should I tell them Malfoy?" He asked Malfoy with a hint of sarcasm as Hermione turned a bright, bright red, afraid she knew what that "fact" was. Draco nodded towards Blaise in an elegant manner.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy and I have decided that Miss. Granger would be an excellent choice to shag. If only she had experience." Blaise stated nonchalantly and walked away, Malfoy walking next to him and his cronies, Crab and Goyle, walking behind them.

"What the hell was that about?" Ginny asked no one in particular. The trio just shrugged and gathered up their stuff to leave.

The four friends split up, Harry and Ron walking to the Divination tower, Ginny and Hermione walking towards the Muggle Studies and Arithmacy classrooms. "So Ginny, what was with you and Harry this morning?" Hermione asked her blushing friend.

"Oh, nothing. He just asked me out earlier this morning." She said in a would be 'I-don't-care-voice' but the fact that her face was the same bright red as her hair gave her away.

"How great Ginny! I know you've liked him for so long! I told you he liked you! Yay! This is great! You two make the cutest couple! Oh! If you guys get married then Harry and Ron will be brothers-in-law! Oh, they would love that! EEEE! This is SO cool!" She rambled excitedly to her only female companion.

"Thanks Hermione, but I got to go now! Talk to you later, okay?" She asked her brunette friend while walking off along the right fork in a hallway towards her Muggle Studies classroom while Hermione walked towards the left to her Arithmacy class.

Hermione sighed. It was so lonely walking towards the Arithmacy classroom. Since it was the only classroom in that direction the few people that walked the hallway were the students, and there weren't many students. She heard footsteps behind falling rapidly behind her. Looking up she saw the last person she wanted to be alone with in a hallway. Malfoy. 'Oh yah! I get to be with a guy who has no belief in my privacy and thinks I'd be great at shagging if I did it a few times. Yah! This will be fun.' She thought to herself sarcastically and bitterly.

"Morning Malfoy. That was a very interesting fact earlier. Glad to know you're discussing me." She said with such a high amount of fake joy in her voice that Malfoy stopped walking.

"Yes, well. After what happened this morning, I figured" Malfoy started to say before he was 'rudely interrupted.'

"I don't want to talk about what happened this morning Malfoy." Hermione said then, giving Malfoy the cold shoulder, she walked down the hall so fast Malfoy had to jog to keep up with her.

"Hermione, I was just going to say after what happened this morning I just thought that I could talk to you somewhat civilly. Especially since we're both Heads, weather we like it or not. And besides, Blaise was the one who made that cunning observation, not me." He told Hermione while they walked, or jogged, together to the Arithmacy classroom.

When they stopped outside the door, Hermione said "Well, I suppose you're right. Draco. And no matter how nice you are to me, I won't shag you." To her obvious and immediate surprise, Malfoy opened the door for her. "Thank you . . . Draco. That's very nice of you. I didn't really think you could be this nice. At least not in public." She said politely.

"You learn something new everyday. And not just from the teachers." He smiled and continually held the door out for her, this time gesturing with his free hand towards the classroom. Hermione nodded towards him and thought, 'Wow! Wait until I tell Ginny. Draco Malfoy held the door open for me! And smiled! I didn't know he could smile!' as she and Draco walked through the door together, each feeling a slight tingling sensation in their stomach.


	8. Bring It On

The Arithmacy class slowly exited the class room after the bell rang. None of them were excited about going to their next classes where they might get assigned homework. When they had all eventually left the classroom, the students walked down the hallway together, laughing and joking. The only two students who weren't joining in on the celebratory feelings were Draco and Hermione. They were walking on opposite sides of the hall, Hermione staring at the floor and Malfoy staring straight ahead, with the occasional glance at Hermione. 'Damn it! Why did I have to be nice to her? She's a _mudblood_. Filthy, unworthy, lowly, mudblood.' He just felt . . . . . . . . different, when he was around her. 'Ugh! I shouldn't be debating with myself over _this_!' He thought to himself all the way to the split in the hallway. Turning left, he saw Granger talking with the Weasels and The Golden Boy. 'Hmmm. Maybe if I insult her she won't remember me being' He shuddered convulsively '_nice_ to her.' Malfoy thought to himself. Walking slowly up to the Dream Team and company, he drawled "Hello Potty. How's home life Weasels? Maybe you can work for Scarhead and he'll pay you to wash his clothes! That would work out wonderful, eh mudblood? And don't worry; you can work as a maid. Cleaning up the dirt off the floors seems appropriate, don't you think? If you all do a good job, I'll even hire you! Lord knows I can pay much more than Potty can. But Granger, do you know those cute Play Boy bunny suits? You'll be required to wear one of those when you work for me." Draco Alexander Malfoy stated, saying everything in a slow pace. The rage of the foursome seemed to be a physical presence and before he knew it, Hermione's hand had reached his left cheek and Ginny's had reached his right. The satisfying sound resounded from the hall and Malfoy chose it as the right time to leave, seeing as Ron and Harry were closing in. "Goodbye Gryffindorks, Mudblood, and all-around-idiots! See you," He let a huge, dramatic sigh escape him, "unfortunately, in Care of Magical Creatures with that oaf Hagrid." Malfoy turned on his heel and left, leaving the 'Gryffindorks' with annoyed looks on their faces, except in Ron's case; he had a look on his face that showed he was thinking about ripping Malfoy in two.

"Um, okay. Well, I'll see you later. I have to go to Herbology." Ginny said to her friends, also leaving. When Ginny left, the trio of close friends headed down the way Malfoy had.

"How out of character was Malfoy?" Hermione asked her friends. "One minute he's holding doors open for me, the next he's insulting us! I don't get it! Or him, for that matter! He is _such_ a jerk!" Hermione said more to herself than to her two best friends. Harry and Ron just stared at her with their mouths hanging open. Noticing her companions bewildered expressions, Hermione questioned them. "Didn't I tell you? Guess not. Malfoy held the door open for me before Arithmacy and was actually _polite_. It was really scary."

Ron, for the second time that day, went berserk. "POLITE! _Malfoy_! You have _got_ to be kidding! The only reason that ferret is polite is if he wants something!" After the words poured out of his mouth, he stopped abruptly and looked at Hermione with his brown eyes wide and his mouth moving up and down like a fish that's been taken out of water. Suddenly, his voice changed to a whisper and he asked Hermione, "He . . . he hasn't . . ." He gulped louder than he was talking "tried to . . . . to feel you up . . or . . . . anything like . . . . like . . . that . . . . has he?"

Hermione just closed her eyes and said weakly, "Ron." Taking Hermione's exasperated actions as a sign of agreement, Ron started to run down the hallway, obviously planning on inflicting as much damage on Malfoy's physical body as possible.

Harry sighed. "Here we go again. Hermione, you need to stop telling him things!" He ran hurriedly down the hall after his Ron. Hermione just groaned and put her head on the cold stone walls, trying to ignore the piercing looks of question she was receiving from her classmates.

By the time the three Gryffindors had reached Hagrid's hut, Ron had a red face and Harry was panting from his exhausting run after his cherry colored friend. Hermione stood in-between Harry and Ron, telling Ron "You_ really_ need to get a grip! Malfoy is a little ferret boy who isn't worth the breath! Or the time! I really wish you would get that through that _thick_ skull of yours Ronald Weasley!" She was furious. Embarrassed by Ron twice, and the day isn't even over! It was a new record!

Hagrid cleared his throat loudly. "Now today, we're gonna be doin' some cool stuff. Ya'll need to pay 'ttention. We're gonna be look'n at Green-Light Cows. Any a' ya'll know anything 'bout these? 'Sides Hermione, course." No one in the group of Gryffindors or Slytherins raised their hand. "Right, Hermione. Tell 'em about the Green-Light Cows." Hagrid demanded in his rough, scratchy, voice.

"Here goes the girl who swallowed a book." Murmured a certain blonde Slytherin to his best friend, Blaise. Blaise laughed quietly so only Malfoy could hear him.

"The Green-Light Cow, or _Prasini Lux Bos_, gives off a green aura after just finishing a meal of grass. The Green-Light Cow is very useful in the fact that its milk cures sores, boils, and warts, but its meat is deadly to eat." Hermione told her class as they all, except Harry, rolled their eyes and moaned inwardly.

"The rest of ya'll had better of been pay'n 'ttention cause ya'll don't know nothing." The half-giant growled to the class in a low rumbling voice. Then he proceeded to put on his Dragon hide gloves and told he class to do the same. "We're gonna be milk'n 'em. Madame Pomfrey is outta milk so I told'er I get 'er some more. After ya'll put on your gloves, follow me. Ya'll gonna get inta' pairs of three," He winked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "And you're gonna each take turns milk'n a cow. Their tied up so nothin's gonna happen, but be careful. They aggravate easy." He walked around the corner and what the class saw next made them stop dead. Even Hermione, who had seen pictures of the Green-Light Cow, was shocked. They had walked into a green light bulb. Everything shined a florescent green. The light coming from the grazing cows was blinding, bouncing of the leaves of the plants and making the trees green buds look pale by comparison. The cows in the center of the clearing stopped eating the grass as the stunned students drew closer. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then the light started to fade and when the surrounding tree's had regained their normal color it seemed as if someone had changed a bulb in an overhead ceiling light, or possibly even the sun.

"Bloody hell!" Someone in the awestruck crowd whispered. That was the only way many of the teens could respond to what had just happened. Malfoy and the other Slytherins were doing their best to remain un-impressed, but Draco's thoughts betrayed him.

'Bloody hell is right! I can't believe that oaf could show us something so. . . . . interesting. I thought for sure that it was going to be more, ugh, Blast-Ended Skrewts.'

He turned to look at his peers. Most of their mouths were agape and all of their eyes were bulging. 'Pansy's eyes look like their going to pop out of their head. If they do, I'll be sure to pay the oaf handsomely for doing all males a favor.' While scanning the crowd, he caught sight of Granger. 'She doesn't look surprised at all! She's the only one. Guess she's not surprised because she's such a book worm that she's seen them before. Wouldn't be surprised if she had raised a herd in her back yard. Even though they probably died because they ate all that mudblood grass.' He continued to stare at her, no one to snap him out of it because they were going back into shock at the fact that the cows had started to light up again. He didn't care, and only gave them a passing glance. He just continued to look at Hermione. Surprising himself, no negative thoughts or insults came into his brain. Only one word. 'Hermione.'

Hermione felt eyes drilling into the back of her head. 'It's probably Parkinslut trying to get my attention so she can do something totally like her and stupid.' So she ignored the continual feeling of being watched. But after about a minute, she couldn't take it anymore, and she whipped her head around and tried to identify the person who had made her feel uncomfortable. To her ultimate shock, she saw Malfoy. Draco 'Bouncing Ferret' Malfoy. The biggest egomaniac in all of Hogwarts, was _staring_ at her. A pureblood was openly looking at a 'mudblood' and not cringing or sending glares. Hermione's brain did something for the first time. It shut down. All she could comprehend was his eyes. Draco's eyes weren't closed in disgust, or showing rejection and superiority. They were normal. Well, not normal. His eyes weren't gray, like she had thought. They were a stunning ice blue and seemed to go right through her. When she got working order of her mind, she concluded, 'If he always had his eyes like that, open and innocent, he would be much more . . . . attractive. His eyes are always clouded with his stupid feelings of resentment. Jerk.' Hermione stared back at him, and they both accepted the others presence, not fighting or challenging each other. Then Hermione looked away. 'How can he have such great eyes? He's a pompous, arrogant, idiotic, weird, stupid, geeky, obsessive, gross, perverted, evil, soon-so-be-Death-Eater, pureblood manic, jerk-off ferret boy! Ugh! He is just playing with my mind! I'm not going to let him, that JERK!' The irate female thought angrily, aggravating herself more with each syllable. 'If he plays with my mind I'm going to play with his! Bring it on, Draco Malfoy!'

'Why had Hermione turned away?' Malfoy asked himself. He felt the anger start to well up. 'Why was this filthy, inexperienced mudblood trying to play with my head? She can't do that! She think's she can _control_ me? Ha, I'm going to play the game of my life with her.!' Was his thought as the anger drove out all logical thinking. 'Okay, Hermione Granger,' Draco thought viciously, 'bring it on!'

A/N: Sorry about this chapter! It's REALLY bad! Please don't send to many flamers! The next chapter will be better, promise! I just thought I REALLY needed to post so . . . . . . well, you see the result! Ugh! Anyways, HAPPY 2005! Have a good new year!

Anticrombie0919


	9. See You Tomorrow

See You Tomorrow

When they met in the Great Hall the next morning they started to talk about the subject that had been in back of their minds. Draco "Jerk-off-Bouncing-Ferret-Stuck-up-ass" Malfoy. Harry, sitting next to Ginny, leaned forward past the sixth year's head of scarlet hair and questioned the group, "What do you think Malfoy's up to?" In response he got shrugs, blank stares (not unlike the one's they gave the teachers), and one response that he most likely would have preferred to have not to heard. "Well, he's only been nice to Hermione, right?" Ginny said. After she paused for a few seconds, she continued with the blush creeping onto her face rapidly. "So maybe, I mean, well . . . he's not known as the Slytherin Sex King for nothing, is he?" She looked around to see astonished faces and agape mouths. "Well, it was just an idea. I mean, it's possible, right? He would shag anyone, no matter what he thought of 'em." She ended her speech and looked around at their still surprised faces. Recovering slowly, Hermione said "Well, that's a possibility, but I think he might just be messing with Harry and Ron's heads so that they screw-up the Quidditch game." She didn't add that she was planning to make his life hell for messing with her brain, but she did mutter,"I'll make him stop." At first it seemed like no one heard her. Then Ron turned to face her and said, "You?" He paused. "Hermione, if anyone's going to stop him," another pause. "It'll have to be me and Harry." His voice was growing strength until his last word, where people around them turned to see what was going on:_"What is Ron doing NOW!" "I hope he doesn't flip out again!" "He's already embarrassed us enough!" "Bloody hell! He needs solitary confinement!"_ and _"Ron, Please SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"_ his fellow Hogwarts students said and/or yelled.

Hermione was confused. Did Ron just say HE'D be the one to make Malfoy's life a living hell! "What?" She asked him fiercely. "Do you think I can't take care of myself? That I can't stand up to Malfoy?" She turned to face him and watched his eyes dart from side to side, looking for help. Finally, consigning to the fact that no help would come, he cleared his throat and began. "I . . . I . . . just don't want you to . . . to get . . . hurt." Ron looked down, waiting for Hermione to speak.."That's sweet Ron." she said, and watched as his face went from looking anxious to extremely relieved. But then she continued, "But Ron how can you think that I'm going to get hurt! I mean, it's MALFOY. And I'm going to get back at him, Ronald, even if you object." Got up and turned to leave, she scoffed "Me, get hurt by Malfoy." half to herself, and half to the blonde boy on the other side of the room, even though she knew that he couldn't hear her. 'What is with Ron? He usually is shy, quiet, and meek! Except for a few times, when we fight! Ugh!' she thought as she swiftly walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione slammed open the doors leading out to the grounds. 'I just can't believe him! He thinks that just because he's a guy he has to protect me! Well, not exactly protect me, but he thinks that he's the only one who can stand up to Malfoy! I mean, it's sweet he wants to protect me, but I can do things by myself! Hell, without _me_ they would have flunked out by now. And I never thought Ron would end up being a sexist male chauvinist pig. Pity.' She said to herself as she walked on, not seeing where she went. 'And this is all because of Malfoy, that ass.' She let her books fall down and sat, looking at her surroundings for the first time. Hermione was in an area right off the lake, with the picturesque sky shining through the trees to warm her face. She could see the lake but surprisingly, after investigation, she found out that is was extremely hard to see her. You had to look straight at her spot to see anything. And even then, it was difficult. Granger felt her anger evaporate. "It's perfect." Was all she could whisper. She ran back through the bushes and sat down. Leaning back as she calculated the time she had until class started, she closed her eyes and decided to catch up on some sleep. Hermione had stayed awake last night thinking about what Malfoy might be up to and plans to make him pay. The woman turned on her side and tried not to think. She had just fallen into a light sleep when she heard a twig crack. She looked up, and guess who stepped out of the bushes? Yeah, you got it. The one and only. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. "Oh my God! Not you!" She groaned. 'How come every time, every time, I get something awesome, he finds it and destroys it?'she asked herself as she laid her head delicately in her hands, the perfect picture of defeat. "Glad to see you too Granger." Malfoy said sarcastically. 'What is her problem? Its not like I walked in on her naked. She really needs to get over her privacy issues.' He thought to himself. "I just was looking for you because Dumbledore has been asking me about the dance. And I need something to tell the old bat." He told Hermione. "He is NOT an old bat, and why couldn't you wait until later!" Hermione asked him sharply. ' I just want to relax. And why does Malfoy think that his agenda is so much more important than mine? I just want to sit here, relax, and calm down before class and Ron tells me that I'm too weak to take care of myself again.'To the boy she said, "Must you always wreck a good thing?", now on her feet with her fists clenched beside her. "If I wreck something of yours, Mudblood, that's a good thing." He stated simply. It was time for pay back. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "In fact, for your uncaring disposition, I might 'accidentally' inflict some damage myself." He placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, let it rest there for a few seconds, and then pulled slowly backward. By this time Granger had pulled out her wand and had it at his neck. Surprised, he stumbled backward into a tree. Pieces of bark and loose leaves dug into he back."Now, now . . ." Malfoy gulped. "NO . . . no need to get violent!" His voice squeaked and Hermione gave a quick, unbelieving, laugh. "You weren't the one who was threatened, were you?" She asked, supposedly innocent. She was hot. He could see the sparks behind her eyes and almost could feel the anger coursing through her veins. He made a big mistake, and chuckled. After he saw the rage in her eyes multiply ten-fold he had one thought: Oh, shit. 'He laughed.' was the only thought registering in Hermione's brain as her mouth formed the word "Expelliarmus!" and the power inside of her sent light into Malfoy's chest at a point blank range.

The first thing Draco saw when he woke up was a brown bush. A very soft brown bush. No, it wasn't a bush. Bushes can't move. Or talk. And this bush was moving. And talking, and coming into focus . . . "Granger!" He screamed. He shot up straight. Then he waited for his brain to think up a satirical comment that was up to the usual standards.

Nothing. The pain caused by sitting up too fast blocked anything out. "Damn! Granger, what the hell are you doing here?" He demanded her answer with a fierce voice and surprisingly strong grip on her arm for someone who regained consciousness two minutes ago. Hermione felt her back stiffen and answered with coldness and, she admitted to herself later, hints of fear and embarrassment. "When we were by the lake, you were totally a rude bastard and . . .I got a little upset and knocked you backwards." Her voice lowered a notch as she looked at the ground. "And you knocked yourself out and I brought you up here." She looked at him and grimaced. "Don't feel like I didn't get a punishment. I have to come here for an hour everyday until you get better." His mouth fell open and he quickly closed it. "Who are they punishing, me or you?" He asked her,

letting his grip on her arm slacken until his hand fell off. This was too much to take in after you just woke up. She gave a quick laugh. "Both." She stated lightly and sadly.

Surprising herself, she started to laugh. He looked so funny, his hair was sticking up and he was all disoriented, blinking in the bright late day light. She tried to muffle her laughter with her hand, but it just wasn't working. He looked at her questioningly. "Why are you laughing, Granger?" He asked, less sharply than usual. This just excited a great burst of laughter. She lifted her hand and pointed it at his hair. His gel had worn off, and it was discombobulated and loose. He gingerly touched his head and groaned, trying to fix it. Hermione stuck her hand out and laid it softly on his forearm. In-between laughs she said "No, don't. It looks better that way." She giggled. "Well, if you brush it."She was now red in the face with laughter. He started to laugh along. An uncomfortable chuckle at first, then a steady laughter that rang through the room and into the hallway. When they had finished laughing Draco questioned "When are we going to plan the dance?" with a slight grin still on his face. "I don't know." Hermione responded. "Soon, I guess. It's going to be on Halloween, probably. We should talk to the prefects and ask them if they have any ideas. I'm tired of the same dance year after year."She pondered to herself for a moment. "Maybe we can do a masked ball theme?" She asked him. She had never been to one, so this would be an excellent chance to experience it! But it was a 'mudblood' theme, so she knew it was hopeless. It never hurt to ask, though. "Sounds great!" He said. " I went to one over the summer. It was very sophisticated." he looked at her and truly realized who he was talking to for the first time. He had been in the same room as Granger for more than five minutes and they hadn't given each other dirty looks, insulted each other, or inflicted injuring physical contact! And he had agreed with her! He had laughed with her! "So, um . . . . I guess you had better go tell Dumbledore." He said to her awkwardly. "Uh, yeah." she said, returning the awkward vibe right back to him. "My hour's up anyways. I'll bring you your homework tomorrow and tell you what Dumbledore said. Um, see you tomorrow Malfoy, I mean" she paused for a second

"Draco." just as shocked as he that they had somehow managed to be civil. 'He said the dance was a good idea. This is monumental!' She thought as she left the room and closed the door. 'So much for pay back' she told herself slightly dejectedly as she stood outside the infirmary with one hand one the door knob. 'But what if he was toying with me?' she asked worriedly. "Then he will be in a LOT of pain." She said decisively. She was now half-way to Dumbledore's office. She kept on pondering and walking, and when she reached the door to his office, she said to herself, "I don't think he's messing with me."

And she couldn't hear Malfoy, after she closed the door, whisper as he lay back down,

"See you tomorrow, Hermione."


	10. Worth It

"Oh god! What is that?" Hermione asked her reflection. It was morning, the first few rays of sunlight illuminating the room enough to show her something on her face. A little red . . . . dot. She thought it might be an allergic reaction to a potion or a side-effect of a spell. Then, just as she was about to rush to Madame Pomfrey, realization hit her with a crack like a bat to a baseball. Blemish. Zit. Pimple. 'I have another pimple.' She thought sadly. 'I thought I had finished with them! Like with chicken pox! Grrr!'Running over to her make-up bag, she looked frantically for something to cover it with. Finding only blush, she ran to the bathroom counter and started putting blush on that 'extremely disobedient spot of forehead.' When she was finally finished with covering her pimple, dressing, and generally getting ready for school, she hurried down the stairs. With one last glance in the mirror, she exited the Heads common room thinking to her self, 'Puberty really sucks.'

_He looked at her. She was radiant. The blood-red dress reached the ground, falling into a graceful train. The black lace hem on the off-shoulder gown matched her necklace of black pearls perfectly. The pearl-edged pure-white mask didn't hide her beauty, only accentuated it. 'I have to talk to her.', he thought. His long legs started the journey across the Great Hall, trying to reach her. He ran and ran. After what seemed like ages, he arrived at her side, turning to her. Gazing at her eyes, he slowly reached his hand up to the edge of the mask. When he was one inch away from touching her tan skin, she turned and walked away. "Wait!", he called to her retreating back. "Why won't you talk to me?", he yelled at her. She came to a slow stop, turning. 'Yes.', he thought. 'She's going to talk to me.' She took three slow, deliberate steps toward him. She kept her eyes on him, which now seemed cold and devoid of emotion. "I don't talk to Death Eaters." Then she walked away again, in the same icy demeanor as before. He called frantically to her retreating back. "Wait! But I'm not a Death Eater! Don't go! Hermione!"_

Draco Malfoy woke in a cold sweat, screaming 'Hermione'. Not a very pleasing thing to do at six in the morning and people are trying to sleep. "What's the matter Malfoy? Are you alright? I thought I heard you scream 'Hermione'!" Madame Pomfrey reached down and took his temperature. "You seem to be doing fine. Better than yesterday. Why don't you have a drink of water? That Hermione really pulls a fast wand, eh?" she asked while smoothing his bed sheets. "Uh. Yeah. She's okay." He noticed Madame Pomfrey's worried glance at him. He knew why. Usually he would think up an insulting comment towards anyone in the Gryffindor house, especially one of Perfect Potter's friends. But he was to shaken to think about anything except his dream . . . nightmare. 'Hermione? I had been dreaming of Hermione? Why? And I dreamed the book-worm turning me down! Not the other way around. Only in her dreams.' he scoffed, 'Or rather,' reflecting on the last part of the dream,'mine.'

Hermione reached up and scratched her ear for the twelth time in one minute. Her ear was tingling, almost burning. "Is your ear messed up or something, Hermione?" The red-headed boy sitting across from her asked. "No Ron. It's fine. It just . . . tingles. Almost like a burning." she replied. Continuing to itch her ear, she looked around the table. Harry, on her left, was eating his bacon. Ron directly across the table, was talking to Ginny, who was sitting right next to him. 'Nobody has said anything about the pimple. Have they noticed? Are they going to say anything if they do? What happens if Pansy sees? What will she do? God, how I hate zits.'Sighing, she tuned back into the conversation in time to hear Harry say, "In the Muggle world, they say if your ear is burning, someone is talking about you." "Why would it tingle? That's so weird!" Ginny exclamed. "Oops!" She exclaimed. "Time to go to class. Have fun you guys! See you, Harry!" She grabbed her bag and walked away leaving her friends to get excited about their first class. Potions. Again. "Do you think Dumbledore is mad at us or something? Why else would he make us take potions again. And with the Slytherins!" Ron exclaimed so very ecstatically. "I wonder if Malfoy's better. I have to go see him again today after school and talk to him about the ball. He better be conscious, because I don't want to waste my time. Even though, since I'm stuck with him for an hour, an unconscious Malfoy might be good." Hermione said as she stood up with Harry and Ron and started walking towards the door. "I hope he doesn't get better." Ron said to Hermione. "He might not ever! That was some job you did on him, Mione!" Their conversation continued in this way for the rest of the journey to the dungeons, until they were face to face with the Slytherins, minus Malfoy. "What the hell is your problem, Granger?" were the first words out of Pansy Parkinson's mouth. "Why did you curse my Dracokins?" she spat at Hermione. "My God, Parkinson! One, it was in self-defense! Two, he doesn't like you, and three, get a life so you can stop being all up in mine!" she snapped back at her. 'I'm stressed, tired, and I have a pimple! I do not need this crap today! And right before Potions!'Granger thought wearily to herself. "HE DOES TOO LOVE ME!" Parkinslut screamed at the top of her voice. "He wants ME! Not you, you filthy mudblood bitch! He wants me! So don't even think he wants you, it'll just dishonor him!" Pansy's face was an amusing color of red and the spit flying just seemed to add to her idiocy. "Parkinslut, I don't want Malfoy. I have to put up with him. And by the way, the only way he wants you, is dead." she said calmly to the 'slightly aggravated' Slytherin, while whipping Pansy's spit off her face. Then, the hall was quite as the door slammed open and Snape stepped out. "What's going on here?" He asked the silent crowd in his usual dangerous silky voice, starring them down with his black eyes. "Granger insulted me, sir!" Parkinson whined to the favoring professor. She turned and glared at Hermione. "Ten points from Gryffindor!" he barked, in his normal biased way. Hermione felt Harry tense beside her and Ron shove his hand into his wand pocket. Resting her hands lightly on their arms, she tried to signal to them to stop. It worked, because they didn't do anything but look angry. As the infamous trio of friends walked under the stone archway, they wondered what would happen during the class. Neither of her friends dreaded the rest of the day as much as Hermione. As she walked Hermione thought to herself, 'Draco Malfoy, you better be good today. Otherwise you aren't worth those ten points.'


End file.
